Yomtanians
The Yomtanians are an intelligent race on Famana. The two known countries ruled by Yomtanians are the Hasian Horde and Hofrrejjdkma although others have been hinted to exist, most likely through West Estal and Makan History The Yomtanians fought the Amtanians in the Amtanian-Yomtanian War that occurred before the first civilizations were established. The Yomtanians lost the war and were forced to flee to remote areas. They established Hasia on a small island before the Year 0, being the first civilization created on Famana. They remained dormant for most of the early history of Famana. In the Year 152, the Yomtanians of Hasia formed the Hasian Horde and began expanding eastwards. The horde was eventually defeated by Oppia, Moxon and Lathvy rebels, and was forced to retreat to Hasia. But the Hofrrejjdkma Tribe stayed on the mainland. Moxon, in its quest to conquer the world, tamed the Hofrrejjdkma Tribe and repurposed them as a weapon of war, causing mass casualties and conquering huge areas of Land. However, they then heard a cry from Makan, where a similar Amatanian-Yomtanian war occurred, where the Yomtanians won instead. Tbis caused them all to run to Kashroon where they read about their past. The world would live in peace as long as they kept separate, and hence the Yomtanians repurposed by Moxon tried to retreat back to the West. However, Maky, to save Amataniankind, burnt the temple where they were trapped down. This caused all Yomtanians in Antebar and Estal to fly into a rage and destroy all of Maky. In the Epilogue of Famana, the UHS mentioned nuking the Yomtanians to extinction when they came over by boat. This implies that they stayed dormant for centuries until they decided to conquer the Amatanian world at around the World War Era. Description They are tall with huge jaws and have white, slippery skin. They are very strong and are difficult to defeat in combat. The primary food source of the Yomtanians is Amatanians, but they most likely eat other things as well. Their heads hang down from the neck (unlike Humans), and their arms are extremely flexible and unusually long. Their bone structure consists of most likely a sharp, gagged pelvis and a tall ribcage containing an abnormal amount of floating ribs. Their hands contain 4 tentacle-like fingers and their feet have three bird-like toes on the front and an additional toe on the back. Their bodies are also littered with small patches of black hair Additionally, it may be observed that the legs of Yomtanians twist backwards below the knee, though it is unknown if this is deliberate or an art mistake. In Dorromas: The story of an empire, they are featured as a contestant in colosseum-style fights, as a trick so nobody can actually 'win' the games.. They are described as three or four meters high, with three elbows, seven fingers, a red throat and wielding an unpolished sword. Its head is flat, bald with small bits of greasy fur sticking out. Additionally, it has gills on its cheeks. It is also described as making a roaring noise. Its skin is tough and resists any weapon. Yomtanian Countries * Hasia * Hofrrejjdkma Tribe * Gosi * Jzoet * Kaoad * Otap * Mouthpeace * Bolrronhi * Dzorgno Valley Trivia * The face of Yomtanians had become a meme in the community due to its humorous look and was constantly spammed on Sunset's Discord. There is also another picture of the face photoshopped on top of a woman in a bikini, this was accompanied with the word "Laxa" until Sunset banned the word personally. Hence, the Yomtanian became a symbol of rebellion when rules harshened. After Sunset stepped down from server ownership, the word "Laxa" was no longer banned, and became the name of a religion; however, the yomtanian emojis are no longer spammed as much as they used to be. * It can be inferred that Yomtanians likely evolved from Avians on Famana, due to their seemingly light bones, bird-like feet, hands resembling wing bones. They also would be much larger than Amatanians, considering they eat them, their hanging heads and feet as thick as the leg. Gallery Category:Species